


Home is a Man in a Trench Coat

by beyoncesshoe



Series: Destiny and her Carpool [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyoncesshoe/pseuds/beyoncesshoe
Summary: The fourth time they meet.





	Home is a Man in a Trench Coat

_Come what may, every day_ \----Led Zeppelin

**_____**

**:::**

The fourth time, on the edge of Wisconsin, two months later, Cas brings pie.

They spend the day together, walking through the park, talking about everything and nothing, enjoying each other’s company. Deans missed this, to have someone to talk to. To have a… _friend_.

Whatever they are… it’s been nice. Dean knows he doesn’t deserve this, but it’s really, really fucking nice to have.

It’s hours later when Cas admits he has a surprise back at his motel.

“Dude,” Dean moans around a forkful of pecan pie. “Marry me.”

Cas raises an eyebrow and steals a bite of Dean’s slice, whose attempt to ward him off with a fork is nothing but futile.

“If that means you wear the dress.”

“Uh, no.”

“Then there’s my answer.”

Dean laughs, grabs him by the lapels of his trench coat, and kisses Cas who tastes like pie and something suspiciously like home.

**_____**

**:::**


End file.
